1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new mounting light plate for mounting a light anywhere along the 45 degree juncture of a vinyl soffit at the corner of a residence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light mounting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, light mounting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art light mounting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,774; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,953; U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,710; U.S. Pat. Des. 318,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,764; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,858.
In these respects, the mounting light plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a light anywhere along the 45 degree juncture of a vinyl soffit at the corner of a residence.